


Cabin Fever

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Musician!Kylo, Mutual Masturbation, Only One Bed, Oral Sex, Snark, Snowed In, Snuggling for warmth, Techienician (as fictional characters), Writer!Hux, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylo Ren has just been kicked from his band as a last ditch effort to get him out of his writing slump. A couple of days in an isolated cabin will be just the thing he needs to get things flowing again.Armitage Hux has a looming deadline and the worst case of writer’s block he’s ever known. A cabin in the mountains with scenic views and all the peace and quiet he could ask for will be the perfect remedy.Perfect, that is, if they hadn’t ended up in the same cabin.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 182
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/gifts).



> This is my Fandom Trumps Hate fill for Generally Huxurious. Sorry I made you wait so long for it hun, but I hope you enjoy it!

Kylo felt the last of the tension drain from his body as his four by four lumbered to a stop in front of the cabin. Despite the rustic appearance of the logging facade, he knew the inside was fully kitted out with all amenities he wanted; high speed broadband, and all of the peace and quiet he could ever want. 

He stepped out of the jeep, and inhaled deeply. The air was crisp and cold, a faint scent of green things and coldness in the air. The scents were all exotic for someone like him, who spent entirely too much time in a city, and he looked forward to sitting out on the veranda, guitar in hand and trying to pen a sonnet to the stars. 

But to do that meant he had to haul his equipment inside first. With a sigh, he turned back to evaluate the crammed full interior of the car. The drive had been a little rougher than he’d expected, making him glad he’d sprung for the extra stability the jeep gave him, as well as the extra space for all of his equipment. He opened the jeep’s rear door, pulling some of the lighter bags out and carrying them over to the porch. The ground looked dry, but he didn’t want to track any dirt into the cabin if he could help it. 

The key was in the coded lock box beside the door as promised, opening easily to the code the AirBnB owner had emailed him when his booking had been confirmed. He took one of the three sets out, passing the keys through his fingers as he looked for the one to open the front door. The lock turned easily and he went inside. 

Space. The large open foyer and sitting room just had so much space! Sure, there were carpets and what looked like a wonderfully comfortable sofa in front of a fireplace, already set with wood and waiting to be lit, but this was what had appealed to him. The place wasn’t crowded with tat and stuffed animals mounted on the wall. It was almost completely, gloriously, empty. There would be nothing to distract him. 

He carried the smaller bags into one of the rooms set off from the main area, a small office type set up, with a desk and an abundance of power cables, and a faint mark on the table from where an old PC monitor had sat. This was where he would set up his amps initially at least, though he could always move them about as he needed them. He spent the next hour hauling stuff in from the jeep, shedding his jacket as the work warmed him. When the final load was inside, he located another key on the ring, and opened the garage that was located towards the back of the cabin. It was also large and empty, space enough for three cars easily. Kylo parked to one side, leaving space for the tree stump and the axe lying beside it. He’d noted the small stack of firewood inside, but there was no reason he couldn’t chop more. A little manual labour might help the creative process. 

Car unpacked and put away, luggage unloaded, he took a look around the cabin’s surroundings. In the distance, way down the valley below, he could see the glint of water of a nearby lake. It would take a good hike to get to it, likely more than he had time for this weekend, but it would be worth remembering so he could check it out next time. All work and no play… 

“Speaking of…” he muttered to himself as he turned back to the cabin. He should do some of the set up now, check the tuning on the guitars after the trip… but there was one more room he hadn’t checked out yet. 

With a smile, he walked past the kitchen, the generous bathroom with separate, large bathtub and shower, large enough even for a man of his proportions, towards the room that occupied the back of the cabin. He turned the handle, and his smile transformed into a wide grin. 

“Oh hello darling,” he said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. 

This was the prize of this cabin. A king size bed, just for him. He bit his lip, tempted, then gave in and kicked off his boots before he threw himself onto the mattress, groaning in pleasure as it gave with just the right amount of spring. He had intended to just make the acquaintance of the bed and nothing more, wanting to start work as soon as he got here, but the combination of the long drive, the fresh mountain air, and the unloading of the car conspired that before he could think better of it, he was out like a light. 

* * *

Hux’s little car struggled up the increasing steep gradient, while he coaxed it on with cajoling and threats by turn, until finally the cabin was in sight. He sighed with relief as the car rumbled to a halt; a relief that was short lived as the car slipped in the gravel and threatened to start sliding back down the hill. Hux gunned the engine again, settling the car on slightly more level ground and yanking the handbrake sharply to make sure it wouldn’t slide away on him again. 

He climbed from the car, stretching stiff limbs and breathing deeply. This was going to be perfect. He hadn’t spotted another car in the last half hour of his drive (though he made sure to check periodically that he still had phone signal), meaning he was leaving all the stress and hassle of dealing with people far behind him. A cool breeze blew through the trees, the bite in it reminding Hux that it wasn’t properly spring yet, and he was best to get inside. A view was all well and good, but it would be better when viewed from inside. 

He retrieved his bags, a small case containing his personal items and the much more important messenger bag containing his laptop and notebook. People he did not need, but networking he did. This was the perfect setting to break through the lack of inspiration he’d been feeling and break ground on his new book. 

Entering his code on the door’s lockbox, he retrieved a set of keys for himself, noting the spare set of keys hanging there and approving of the owner’s preparedness. The key turned in the lock smoothly and Hux let himself in. 

The cabin was even better than advertised. A wide, empty room, with a stone fireplace as it’s centre point. The couch in front of it would be perfect for him to sit with his computer and a glass of wine in the evenings, though he couldn’t help thinking of how the placement of a thick pile rug there would really set off the romantic atmosphere for his characters. He smiled. The ideas were starting to flow already. 

He knew from the booking there was an office room here too, one that was made somewhat formal by being separated from the main room. It was an option, but far more enticing was the small table set up in front of one of the windows, offering a fabulous view of the hillside tumbling down from the cabin. It would be the perfect place for writing. Leaving his case standing, he opening his messenger bag, pulling out the laptop and powering it up, sliding into the seat behind the desk. 

As the familiar startup chimes sounded, he gazed out over the hillside, the deep greens of the pines and the pale blue sky above. He’d intended to settle in, unpack, maybe even get something to eat before he started, but who was he to refuse when the muse arrived? Shifting his gaze down to the screen he began to type. 

When he looked up several hours later, blinking eyes that were sore from staring at the bright screen, the sky was darkened with heavy clouds, stealing the natural light from the room he was in. An obscured smear of red on the horizon that left him musing about adding a sunset scene, tapping his nails idly on the casing of his laptop. He stretched the chair, easing out stiff muscles from sitting hunched over the keyboard for so long. As he went through his series of exercises, stretching both arms over his head in turn, he thought about his evening plans. 

It was far too early to turn in yet, but perhaps he could freshen up; there was nothing like a hot shower to generate ideas, often more than he was able to jot down. Then, wrapped up in his pyjamas and robe, he could pour himself a glass of wine from the airbnb’s well stocked larder and see how much more progress he might make. The habits of his neighbours and their comings and goings usually interrupted his concentration, but here there would be nothing but blissful solitude and the opportunity to work as long as he liked. 

Checking once more that he’d hit save on his draft progress, he stood from the chair, and took hold of his suitcase. He was looking forward to seeing what the rest of the facilities had to offer, and if they really matched up to their pictures. The bathroom also had a large tub that was terribly tempting, though he didn’t think he’d get a chance to use it on this occasion. Perhaps next time. 

He turned the handle to the bedroom, groping the wall just inside the door for the lightswitch. Maybe this was something he should have done when it was still bright out, but still and all-

“What the-”

* * *

Kylo snorted awake, staring down the length of his body to the figure standing at the door. 

“Who’re you?” he mumbled, swiping a hand across his mouth. 

“Who am I?” the figure, the man standing at the door repeated incredulously. “Who the hell are you?”

The man swatted at the wall panel, turning on the light. Kylo blinked, propping himself up on one elbow as he rubbed his eyes against the sudden glare.

“M’name’s Kylo,” Kylo said, shuffling to the edge of the bed and pulling half of the covers with him. He swung his legs over the end of the bed so he could finally get a decent look at the intruder. The stranger huffed at him as Kylo looked him up and down. In other circumstances he wouldn’t have minded being woken up by a fussy redhead. “And this is my cabin.”

“Your cabin?!” the man said, the vein in his temple pulsing. An idle part of Kylo’s mind wondered if it’d be possible to annoy him to death by causing that vein to burst. Kylo watched him as he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, chasing away the colour that had started to rise in his face. 

“I’m sorry, but you’re mistaken. I’ve booked his cabin for the week, and it seems you’re in error.”

Kylo sniffed, then slipped his phone from his pocket, scrolling through the contents. He held up the phone, showing an email with the airbnb logo at the top. 

“This is my confirmation email.”

Kylo let Red snatch the phone from his hand, watching as he scrolled desperately through the message. Still holding Kylo’s phone, he took out his own, and scrolled through it to find his own confirmation message. Kylo watched as his face registered growing horror. 

“No,” he muttered, “no, no, no, no, no…”

“I think it was the booking office that made the mistake.”

“That’s not exactly helpful,” Red snapped. 

“Wasn’t trying to be helpful,” Kylo said, stretching out and smirking to himself when Red’s eyes flicked to the rise of his t-shirt. “I was trying to get rid of the intruder in my cabin.”

“I’m not an intruder-”

“Or a guest who hasn’t even shared his name yet.”

Red glared daggers at him. 

“Hux.”

“Just Hux.”

“Hux will do for you.”

“What’s that, a first name, or a last name or…”

“It’s all you’re getting.”

“Heh,” Kylo said. “We’ll see.”

Hux’s mouth opened and closed reflexively several times, before he turned and stormed out of the bedroom. Outside, Kylo could hear the frantic rustling of bags. With another stretch he climbed to his feet and followed Red- Hux, out to the main room. 

“You’re not staying?”

Kylo grinned at the glare that earned him, but it didn’t slow Hux down from packing away his laptop and notebook, shoving them into a bag that kept fighting with his frustration. 

“I’m going back to my apartment,” Hux declared, “and I’m going to take his up with the booking office and get my refund.”

Good riddance, Kylo thought, but his thinking changed in the moment that Hux opened the front door to a blast of icy wind. The dark clouds that had hovered ominously on the horizon as Kylo had been driving up here had begun to spill, already covering the road to the cabin with a blanket of snow. 

Kylo stared as the door slammed shut, the cold air that had blasted in with Hux’s exit barely registering on his skin. The idiot was going to get himself killed. There was no way he’d make it back safe in this kind of weather. Kylo huffed. He was just an annoying little prat. A hot annoying prat. At least he was gone now, and Kylo could get back to his booked cabin in peace. 

He made it all of two steps before he slowed to a halt. His rented range rover would be better able to handle the weather than the little city car he watched start to slide away down the rough road. Maybe he should have offered to help, drive Hux down to the nearest bus station or at least escorted him off the mountain. Damnit, he was going to have to help him. 

Kylo spun around, and blinked at the sheer white world that was now falling on the other side of the small window in the front door. Going out there was madness, sheer madness. Just because Hux was willing to risk his life, didn’t mean that Kylo should too. There was no point in both of them getting killed. 

He made it a half step back towards his music room before clutching at his hair and giving a bellow. He stormed back into the bedroom, pulled on his boots and jacket, patting the pockets to check for his car keys before following Hux out into the snowstorm. 

* * *

Hux groaned as he began to wake. He was aware that on the other side of consciousness there was a whole world of aches waiting for him, but right now he was so warm and comfortable that he didn’t want to move at all. 

Mornings should be banned, he thought, cursing the gym sessions that Phasma must have put him through to feel this bad. Funny though how he couldn’t remember going to the gym with her in the last couple of days. He wriggled against his pillows, his brow furrowing as he realised he wasn’t lying down in his bed, but in some kind of propped upwards position, that somehow left him equally toasty on his back and front. Maybe he’s fallen asleep in bed again during a late night editing session. He wriggled again, feeling lumps in the pillows under him, ones that were threatening to disrupt the comfort of his lie in. He shifted again, stopping cold when he heard a huff from behind him. 

“Well don’t stop now,” came a low voice, directly beside his ear.

Hux shot upright, regretting it as his vision filled with spots, darkening from the edges. 

“Hey, easy, easy, you’re not right yet.”

Hux pressed a hand to his temple, blinking until his vision cleared, before staring back at the annoyance that was Kylo. He was bare chested, bare legged, bare almost everywhere but for his black boxer briefs that even now showed an obvious tenting. Hux quickly looked away. 

“Do you make a habit of assaulting people in their sleep?” 

“Hey,” Kylo retorted, “you were the one grinding up against me.”

“I was asleep.”

“Were you?” Kylo replied. Hux didn’t have to look at him to hear the amused doubt in his answer. 

“Anyway, you were pretty cold when I found you, so I wanted to make sure you were ok, and the best way to ward off hypothermia is body heat.”

“You brought me back here? You should have taken me to the hospital!”

“You weren’t unconscious. You just fell asleep in the rover as soon as the AC hit you. I just didn’t want to take any chances.”

Hux sat in silence, stewing in his unwilling stubbornness from leaning back against Kylo’s radiant heat. He stared towards the crackling fire in front of him. His lips twisted as he fought against thanking this annoyance for anything, even if he had saved his life. 

“Where are my clothes?” he asked instead. 

“Hanging to dry. They were damp from the snow and I didn’t want to leave you in cold, wet clothes.”

“My suitcase?”

“I couldn’t get it out of the boot. You’ll have to wait until the snow stops and get a tow truck up here before you’ll be able to get to them.”

Cold fear lanced through Hux. “My laptop?”

“On the table.”

Hux lurched to his feet, wobbling as the spots threatened his vision again and wavering away from Kylo’s uplifted hand to stagger to the table. He opened the laptop, pressing the power button and sighing in relief as it booted immediately, cursor still flashing in place where he’d stopped writing. 

“Thank you.”

“I figured it was important to you,” Kylo said from behind him as he placed a blanket around his shoulders. 

Hux suddenly became aware of his own near-nakedness, and clutched the blanket close. 

“You can, um, borrow some of my stuff if you want. Until your own clothes dry.”

Hux cleared his throat. “I’d appreciate that.”

Hux waited for Kylo to step past him, then slowly wobbled after him. He really shouldn’t have felt so unsteady on his feet, but his limbs felt a little stiff and unwilling to cooperate. He stopped in the doorway, watching Kylo go through the duffle bag he had on the bed, pulling out various items, and throwing them into one the left, closer to Hux, or into a much larger pile on the right. 

While he was occupied, Hux let hix gaze wander the room. He hadn’t really gotten a good look at it before when he expected to find it empty, but it really was lovely. Large patio doors that would open up onto a small balcony which would have overlooked the valley if it wasn’t already filling up with snow. The main part of the room was occupied by the spacious king size bed, with throw rugs filling up the bare wooden floor. Hux stepped onto the one nearest the door, smiling as he felt his toes sinking into the fibres. 

“Here,” Kylo said, pulling his attention back as he presented the smaller bundle to Hux. “I don’t have much in your size, but this is probably the best option.”

Hux accepted the clothes from Kylo, his fingers registering the brushed cotton texture of the clothes in his hands. 

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Kylo looked away from Hux, tucking his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels. Hux pulled his blanket around his shoulders, holding the clothing against his middle and looking back to Kylo. 

“Eh-”

“Kylo-”

They both stopped and looked at each other. 

“If you wouldn’t mind…”

“Oh right, yeah,” Kylo said. He turned back to the bed, stuffing the larger pile of clothing back into the duffle bag before dropping it at the foot of the bed. When he turned back around he frowned at Hux. 

“I thought you were going to get changed?”

“Not with you in the room,” Hux said, cheeks flushing. 

“I… but… I had my back turned.”

“It’s not the same.”

Kylo blinked, then pointedly looked at the bed and then back at Hux. 

“You know we’re going to be sharing that tonight, right?”

“What?

“There’s nowhere else for us to sleep, and you’ve already explored the getting out of here option.”

“I’m not sleeping in that bed with you.”

“Where else are you going to sleep, the couch outside?” Kylo asked, temper rising. “That thing is barely five foot across, it wouldn’t fit either of us.”

“Well, there’s no reason that some arrangements couldn’t be made-”

“I’m taking the bed Hux. You do what you like.”

“But-”

“I was here first.”

“Oh that’s very mature. Lovely. Well thank you very much.”

Hux turned and stormed out of the bedroom, quite forgetting the help he’d already received. He sat down at the desk he’d started his day at, huffing as the blanket was pulled off his shoulders. He spent several minutes fighting with it, before he gave up and threw it on the ground and began to pull on the borrowed clothes. 

These were clearly Kylo’s gym clothes, soft and well worn. Designed to be fitted, they hung loose on Hux, making him twitch in discomfort. He tried to ignore it as he tapped his keyboard, waking up the laptop and set about typing again. The cursor blinked ominously at him, mocking him as his fingers stayed still on the keys. He took a deep breath and shut out the world as he focused on his story.

> _As William watched, Matthew crossed the lawn, coming directly towards him. He knew he could do nothing to stop him. Suddenly, the sprinklers came to life, filling the air in a glittering rainbow of drops which settled in Matthew’s hair like diamonds. William jumped to the water pipe, turning off the water, but it was too late; Matthew was soaked now, his shirt clinging to his straining muscles. He shook his head, scattering more water from his hair, leaving just enough that his hair seemed to sparkle like his eyes. William could see his dark eyes clearly through the glasses, how they seemed to smoulder as he approached._
> 
> _“Hey,” he said as he stopped in front of William._
> 
> _William swallowed. This close he could see the outline of Matthew’s pecs, how they seemed to swell with excitement at simply being so close to him. William eyes were drawn down by the contour of his muscles, further down, his cheeks beginning to pink as he saw- aoerhg_

Hux froze, shoulders hunched at the sudden noise. He slowly began to sit upright, looking back over his shoulder as the noise sounded again. 

A musician? Kylo was a sodding musician?

Hux flinched again. 

Well, if strangling whatever poor creature Kylo had gotten his hands on could count as music. 

Hux took a deep breath and began to tap the backspace key. He was prepared for the next screech, but try as he might, he couldn’t block them all out. A few moments of peace would be followed by a noise that had Hux’s fingers skittering across his keyboard, creating sounds that neither of his characters would make even in the heights of passion. 

Pushing the chair back from the desk, he marched over to the open doorway of the room Kylo was occupying. It was the barest room in the house, clearly meant for something more, a library or office perhaps, but at the moment it didn’t even have a door that Hux might have closed to give himself some peace and quiet. He ended up having to knock on the wall to get Kylo’s attention. And again before he finally looked up. 

“Problem?” he asked from where he was curled around his guitar. 

“You’re being rather loud,” Hux said. 

Kylo looked at him. 

“The… music,” Hux said, mouth curling with a bad taste as he gestured towards the instruments. 

“Yessss,” Kylo said slowly, brow starting to crease. 

Hux sighed. 

“It’s too loud. I can’t write with you making this much noise.”

“I’m here to make music,” Kylo said, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. 

“It’s not music, it’s god awful noise,” Hux replied. “Can you not keep it down.”

“No,” Kylo said, his face dark. A slow smile spread across his face. “But I can turn it up if you like.”

Hux threw up his hands in frustration, stomping back to his desk, though he didn’t even make it that far before a series of harsh chords, louder than before, sounded after him. He sat down hard, wincing as he connected with the hard surface of the chair and set his hands on his keyboard. But the noise was constant now, a scream of tortured strings reverberating through his head and pushing out any other thought. 

Hux ground his teeth, letting his head fall into his hands, then further, resting his forehead against the desk as his hands slid into his hair and pulled. This was beyond frustrating. He just wanted some peace and quiet, a chance to think and actually have the words come to him instead of fighting for them. Was that really too much to ask? 

The strangled animal in the other room said yes. 

Just some peace and quiet. He’d settle for quiet really. A break from-

Hux froze, and slowly lifted his head. His finger moved quietly on the touchpad; yep, he had almost full battery on the laptop. If he turned on airplane mode, he could get it to last even longer, not that it would matter when the wi-fi was down as well. He cast a furtive look over his shoulder, but nothing about the sound quality indicated that Kylo had a clue of his idea. 

Hux was a planner. It served him when he was writing, and it served him when he was planning his trips away. Right now it was going to serve him in getting him exactly what he wanted; nay, needed. He needed this, and it was completely justifiable. Shuffling forward to sit on the edge of his chair, he bit his lip as he called up the cabin schematics that he’d asked for before booking the cabin. It wasn’t something a lot of people provided, but he was particular, only booking the places that catered to his exact whims.

The plans were simple, but clear. It had appealed to Hux’s sense of style that there was so much of the cabin that was modern and functional, but still tucked away out of sight. He read the plans twice, fixing the location in his mind before he stood up. He looked at the doorway to the room where Kylo was as he moved slowly across the room. He moved close enough so Kylo could see him if he turned around, but the obnoxious git was sitting on one of his speakers, which itself was now facing the doorway to cause Hux maximum disruption. Fine then. 

He backed up and felt along the wooden wall until he found the pressure clasp keeping the hidden panel closed. He opened it up, revealing the cabin’s fuse box. He quickly checked the markings on the switches and there! He flicked the switch, and even as he pressed the door closed, he heard Kylo’s guitar noise change mid-note from scream to dull thwang. 

“What the hell?”

Hux did his best to smother his smile as he rushed back to his desk. He barely made it to the touchpad, reaching out to change the screen to hide the evidence of what he’d done. 

He’d barely turned around when he heard Kylo stomping out to the main room. 

“What did you do?” he asked. 

“Me?” Hux said, summoning all of his evening improv classes to his disposal. “What makes you think I did anything?”

Kylo folded massive arms over an equally massive chest and glared at Hux. 

“Oh, come on. I didn’t do anything.”

“No,” Kylo said sardonically. “The power just happened to cut out right when it was pissing you off.”

“Happy coincidence,” Hux said, letting a little of his smile show. “Besides, the power isn’t gone, the lights are still on.”

He pointed to the ceiling redundantly, but it made Kylo roll his eyes, his arms unfolding as he became unsure. 

“Maybe it’s just the sockets in your room. It’s an old cabin, you probably blew them out.”

Kylo looked back towards his music room, then to the bare walls of the cabin. 

“This place ought to have an electric box or something,” he muttered. 

Hux shrugged, resisting the urge to look back at his laptop.

Kylo huffed, looking around the room again. Hux swallowed his smile as Kylo’s eyes passed by the hidden panel. He huffed some more, but he was left with no choice but to retreat back to his room. Hux let himself grin as Kylo retreated, sitting back down at the laptop. He pulled open his wip, and read over it. 

Dear lord, Kylo’s music must have been getting to him more than he thought. This was drivel, worse than his last attempt. But then… it was words. At least it was words, he told himself, the words ringing hollow as his hands continued to hover over the newly blanked space. He heaved a sigh, resisting the urge to just keysmash. He was mature and he could do this. With laborious effort, he began writing again. 

> _Matthew shrugged, the fabric of his shirt straining over his impressive chest, but William’s eyes never left his. He felt like he could fall forever into those dark orbs, if only he had something, or maybe someone to hold him-_
> 
> _“Matthew,” he said in a whisper._
> 
> _“William,” Matthew replied._
> 
> _“I…_

Hux paused. Something was making him twitch. It was like the times when Millicent was a kitten, and he’d been aware that he hadn’t seen or heard from her in entirely too long, and went looking for her only to find her burrowed deep into his wardrobe, chewing on his fine silk ties. 

He began to turn around, when a noise sounded behind him. He jumped, twisting the other way to see Kylo dance just out of reach, cradling a purple ukulele that looked ridiculously small in his hands. 

“I’m sick of feeling my soul,” he sang, fingers moving deftly over the strings. “To _people_ who’ll never know,” he continued, glaring at Hux as he added emphasis to the words so Hux could be sure he was being serenaded, though not in a flattering manner. 

“Just how purposeless and empty they’ve grown,” he sang as he wandered around the room, his bare feet soundless as he moved over the wooden boards. Hux frowned as he watched him. Someone that large had no right to move so quietly. He sighed and turned back to the laptop. 

> _“I have to tell you something.”_
> 
> _“Tell me everything-”_

“Because their LANGUAGE CONFUSES.”

“Goddamnit, stop it!”

“Like computers refuse-”

“Do you honestly have nothing better to do than bother me?”

“-to understand how I’m feeeeeeling today.”

“What is this achieving?” Hux asked as he stood up from the desk. “Neither of us are getting anything done like this.”

“I’m freeeezing and looosing my way.”

Hux winced as Kylo began to sing increasingly off key, strumming the ukulele like he was on stage giving a guitar solo. 

“I don’t need another map of your head.”

“Just-”

Hux stopped dead as the lights flickered overhead. They came back on, briefly, as Kylo straightened from his solo performance, but flickered out again and stayed dark. 

“That wasn’t me,” Hux muttered. 

He met Kylo’s eyes to see Kylo’s knowing expression. He crossed to the light switch, flicking the switch, but nothing happened. 

“Crap.”

“There’s a generator out in the shed, maybe it’s run out of fuel or something,” Kylo said, laying his ukulele gently down on the couch. “I’ll go out and check it out.”

“No, you stay here, I’ll go out.”

“You?”

“I was an electrical engineer in a previous life, can you beat that?”

Kylo tilted his head and mock bowed to Hux, gesturing him towards the door. 

“I kinda… owe it to you.”

Kylo hummed, and went back into the music room where he’d removed his boots. He offered both to Hux. 

“Probably too big, but your own shoes are still wet.”

“Thanks,” Hux said, as he took them, trying not to wince as he pulled on Kylo’s socks and too loose boots. “I won’t be long.”

They both winced as Hux pulled open the door, wind driving snow into through the open door before Hux stepped outside and into the blizzard. The shed was only a short distance from the cabin door, but in this white out it may as well have been miles away. Kylo hovered anxiously by the door, trying to peer out the window before Hux finally stumbled back into view. Kylo waited at the door, pulling it open for him as Hux climbed up on the porch. 

“Did you see what it was?” he asked as he helped Hux shrug his own jacket off, brushing the accumulated snow from his hair and shoulders. 

“No, it’s too dark and too cold out there to make much sense of anything,” Hux replied, chafing his hands and shoving them under his armpits. “Fucking hell, but it’s cold out there.”

Kylo hesitated, looking at Hux. He seemed almost paler than before, skin pale and damp hair stark against it. He was blowing on his hands, rubbing them together though it didn’t seem to do him much good. Before long he noticed Kylo staring at him. 

“What?”

“I shouldn’t have let you go out there.”

Hux didn’t reply, just looked at Kylo until he added more.

“Only a couple of hours ago I rescued you from your car, and had to-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.”

Kylo pushed a hand through his hair. 

“Look, maybe you should take a bath to warm up while there’s still hot water.”

“That’s… not a bad idea.”

Hux started to wander towards the bathroom.

“Hey Hux?”

He turned around to Kylo who was still hovering at the door. 

“Maybe you could leave my jacket and boots here? I’m gonna try bringing in some more of the wood from the lockers beside the cabin. We’re going to need it tonight.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Hux muttered, shrugging out of the jacket before toeing off the boots, only noticing now how he’d left a trail of droplets across the wooden floor. He handed the jacket back to Kylo, then carefully stepped around the puddles. He felt the cold breeze that announced Kylo’s departure more than heard him, but ignored it in favour of closing the bathroom door and with it the rest of the world. 

He quickly reopened the door, letting in a shaft of light as he fumbled in the bath cabinet for matches and lit the few artfully arranged candles around the tub. Now that he could see what he was doing, he closed the door and moved to sit on the edge of the large ceramic tub as he stoppered the plughole and turned on the hot tap full blast. The mirror that was over the sink soon fogged up and Hux felt himself shiver as the snow’s chill finally began to lose its grip on him. He sighed as the air became humid, then stood up and looked in the cabinets to see if there was anything resembling bath oils. 

He had to make to with a magnolia and almond bath milk, which created entirely too many bubbles even when he poured it in away from the taps. It wasn’t a bad scent, all things considering, but not his usual choice. But who was he to argue, he thought, peeling off Kylo’s gym wear. At least it was something he could have for himself. 

He hissed as his foot broke the surface of the water. The water was almost scalding, but he’d never let something like that stop him before. He lifted his second foot into the water, watching how his skin below the waterline was turning a bright pink. He slowly lowered himself into the water as he adjusted to the temperature, until finally he was laying back, sighing in utter contentment. This is what his holiday should have been about. Utter contentment and spoiled luxury. If he hadn’t got a novel he should be working on. 

He opened his eyes, frowning at the ceiling. The candlelight cast flickering shadows overhead, illuminating the steam as it drifted around the room. Alright, so it wasn’t a holiday, no more than he could afford to spend as long as he’d like in here. Especially with the power gone, he couldn’t afford to waste a minute of his laptop’s battery power. 

He sat up suddenly, bath water sloshing dangerously close to spilling. Had he remembered to power off the laptop? Was it still on now? Before he’d gone out to the generator? He hesitated, hands on the edge of the tub. He truly didn’t want to get out. Maybe… maybe he could just… think about his story from here. Get some inspiration for a later chapter or something. 

He reached for a towel, folding it and set it at the edge of the tub to act as a headrest as he lay back down. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply and focused on the feel of the water along his body. His hands slid from the edges, and stirred the water, sending ripples along his skin. This was something William would do, he thought. William, like him, enjoyed simple pleasures. A hot bath. A glass of fine wine. He could see William doing the same thing, hiring a cabin in the middle of nowhere to get away from things. Just to get away from the noise of the city, not because of looming deadlines. 

Hux shifted lower in the water. Focus. William, not deadlines. Romance, not an editor that was breathing down his neck. 

If Kylo had been more galant instead of annoying, he could have stood in for Matthew. Their build was the same as Hux imagined Matthew, for all that Kylo had straighter, dark hair. If this had been his characters instead of Hux and that annoyance, Matthew would have rescued William with a good deal more grace and a good deal less… 

In the privacy of his bath, Hux could admit that he hadn’t really minded waking up that way, at least until the rest of reality had intruded. Waking up to a wall of solid muscle behind him, and the promise of even more solid muscle to keep him warm had been rather delightful. 

As a slow smile crept over his lips, one of his hands began to move lower as it swirled water over his skin. 

Matthew would have been a gentleman, carrying William bridal style to the bedroom, setting him down as he sorted through his extensive packed clothing, offering William the softest cashmere jumper he had, before leaving the bedroom to allow William to get changed in peace. Then later, when William had become chilled by the building snow, Matthew would have run the bath with the desired bath oils, and sat by, just outside the door so he could attend to anything William could have asked for. 

Hux’s hand moved idly over his hardening member, biting his lip as he gave himself over to the fantasy. 

Matthew would have stayed outside the door until William was ready to get out, disappointing William that he wasn’t willing to come in and hold up a towel for him to wrap himself in. But when he heard Matthew moving around in the bedroom, a cheeky thought would have come to him, and he would have dropped his own towel, body still dripping wet. 

Hux was more than half hard now, hand moving slowly, grip loose. Yes, this would fit into his novel wonderfully. 

> _Matthew had his back to the door when William pushed it open. He was repacking his case, though a small selection of clothing still stood to one side, a selection of soft leggings and jumpers for William to wear while his own clothing was drying._
> 
> _“Close your eyes,” William said, biting his lip._
> 
> _“I.. alright,” William said, dutifully lifting a hand to hold it over his glasses to show he wasn’t peeking._
> 
> _Well that was a shame William thought as he carefully stepped closer, his long hair dripping down his back and adding to the damp footprints he was leaving along the rugs_
> 
> _“Turn around.”_
> 
> _Matthew turned instantly, hand still in place. William could see where the top button of his shirt was undone, and how his pulse jumped in the space William could see there. William moved closer to him until he was sure Matthew knew just how close he was. He could see his nostrils flare as he took in the steam scent of the bath oils that were still on William’s skin._
> 
> _“William, are you…,” he asked, letting the question trail off._
> 
> _“I am,” William whispered against his lips._
> 
> _Matthew shuddered, but he didn’t move. William leaned into him, brushing his lips against Matthew’s, not expecting much in the way of reaction, but moaning when Matthew reacted instantly, trying to chase the contact like a starving man._
> 
> _William pressed his hands to Matthew’s chest, wetting the shirt as he felt the play of muscles below it, and deepened the kiss._
> 
> _“Touch me,” he whimpered._

“Fucking hell it’s cold out there.”

Hux jolted upright, this time causing a tidal wave of sudsy water to slosh over the edge of the tub as Kylo burst into the door without warning. He had already shed his jacket and now his shirtsleeves were pushed up and he plunged his arms to the elbow into the water. 

“Do you mind!” Hux all but screamed at him, trying to curve his hip away from Kylo to hide his arousal. 

“I just need some warm water,” Kylo said, shuffling as close to the ceramic as he could. “I tried the kitchen tap, you literally used all of it.”

“Get the hell out!”

“Jesus, Hux, chill, I’ll just be a minute.”

“I don’t care, get out now!”

“What, it wasn’t like I was interrupting something, was it?” he asked, looking up at Hux’s face for the first time since he’d barged in. “Or was I?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“You didn’t come already did you?” Kylo asked, though he made no move to withdraw his arms. “Am I warming up in spunk water?”

“You are disgusting.”

“Takes one to know one,” Kylo said, finally climbing to his feet. He stopped at the door, looking back at Hux with a wink. “I’ll leave you to ah, finish off.”

Hux threw his sodden head rest towel in Kylo’s direction, but only hit the bathroom door as Kylo’s laughter echoed down the corridor. 

Wretched man. 

* * *

Kylo laughed again as he heard the sodden thump against the door. He was still grinning when his stomach growled at him. He turned into the small kitchen, laying a hand over his stomach as he looked about in the dim light. An electric oven wasn’t going to be much use right now. Should have opted for a cabin with a gas cooker. And gas heating too, he thought as a shiver crept over his skin. Maybe he could solve both issues at the same time. 

Turning on the torch on his mobile, he opened the cabinet that held the cooking pots, going through and discarding the cheaper, lighter ones until he found a heavy bottomed pot near the back. He stood up, turning it in his hands. This would do nicely. A quick tour of the food cabinets revealed a selection that was really dependent on a fully functioning cooker, but he was able to find a pack of pasta and a couple of tins of beans; even a tin of plum tomatoes. A veritable feast! He put all of the tins into the pot, opening the drawers to retrieve a tin opener, something to stir the mixture with and last but not least, a spoon that he slipped into the back pocket of his jeans. He paused, then retrieved a second spoon. 

Folding himself down in front of the fire, he placed a couple of the drier logs to build up the fire, then set about opening each of the tins and upending them into the pot. He got up to retrieve water in some of the empty tins, then moved back as far as he could from the radiant heat as he pushed the pot towards the fire. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but it was something. At the worst, the cabin’s wine cellar would help in washing it down. 

He began to hum to himself as the mix started to heat, snatches of words tumbling past his lips as he stirred until he got up again, this time to fetch a notebook and start to record his ideas. He kept an eye on the pot as more and more of his attention was captured by his hurried notes, scribbled in the glow of the fire while the pasta threatened to burn to the pot. 

He finally set his notebook aside, stirring the pot vigorously when Hux emerged from the bathroom. He stood in the doorway, damp hairing hanging down around his face, dressed again in Kylo’s clothes. He sniffed the air. 

“You’re cooking?” Hux asked. 

Kylo shrugged, attention still on the concoction as he tried to save it from burning. 

“Well, I was hungry.” He looked up at Hux. “What are you having?”

“What?” Hux snapped.

“No, chill, it was a joke,” Kylo said with a chuckle. He held up a pair of spoons, one tilted in Hux’s direction. “Truce?”

Hux huffed. “Some joke,” he said, but he snatched the spoon from Kylo’s hand as he sat down at the other side of the fire. 

“What did you make?”

“Whatever I could find in the kitchen,” Kylo said, attention back to the wooden spoon he was using to stir the mixture in the pot. “Some dried stuff, a few tins, whatever looked like it’d heat easily.”

Hux leaned forward and peeked over the edge of the pot. Whatever it was he saw there, Kylo watched as his lip curled, and he sat back, eyeing the pot with suspicion. 

“There were plenty of herbs and stuff too, it’ll still taste good.”

“Really.”

Kylo pulled the pot away from the fire, and set it down on the unfilled side of his notebook. 

“Go on, try it.”

“After you.”

“You really think I’d try to poison you?”

“I’ve heard your music, why would your cooking be any better?”

Kylo’s expression fell. “Low blow.”

“Still.”

“Alright,” Kylo said, taking up his spoon and dipping it into the pot. He scraped the bottom of the spoon on the edge of the pot and held his hand under it as he lifted it to his mouth to blow on it. Hux sat and watched his pursed lips until he finally parted them to taste the stew. 

“It’s not bad actually,” Kylo said. 

Hux snorted. “I’d have more faith if you didn’t sound so surprised.”

“No, I mean it,” Kylo said, dipping his spoon in again. “I’ve done this before, but this came out really well.”

He ate another two spoons before looking up at Hux. 

“If you’re not hungry I’ll have no problem finishing this off.”

Hux rolled his eyes and dipped the edge of his spoon into the stew, ignoring Kylo’s snort. He lifted it up to sniff it carefully; this close he could scent the tomato base, though heaven knew what had made it change into such an unappetizing colour. Straightening up, he licked the spoon. Then licked his lips. Then shuffled closer to the pot to start attacking it in ernest. 

“Told you.”

Hux smiled at the jibe, and the next few moments they spent in companionable silence, broken only by the occasional complaint and the tap of stainless steel when one tried to steal a choice morsel from under the others spoon. 

“So, you really can cook,” Hux said when the pot was more than half empty, licking his spoon back and front.

“I really can cook,” Kylo echoed smugly. 

“So what happened to your music?”

Kylo tried to level a glare at Hux, but in the dimming light, it didn’t seem to have it’s full impact. 

“I’m serious. If you can cook this well, you should be able to play. What happened to you earlier?”

Kylo dropped his spoon into the pot and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. He stared into the fire, watching the wood pop and blaze.

“Oh, so now you go quiet.”

Kylo looked up at him. “What?”

“Should have thought of this earlier.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe if you asked nicely,” Hux replied, pulling the pot closer and pushing Kylo’s spoon out of the stew with his own. 

“My band split up.”

“Oh?”

“Well, they kicked me out.”

Hux ontinued eating, letting the silence stretch until Kylo filled it with further explanation. 

“This… thing, the writers block, it’d been going on for a while. They felt I wasn’t pulling my weight.”

“No back catalogue to lean on?”

“They’ve threatened before to kick me out, trying to get things moving that way. Bit of fear, bit of adrenaline. But I guess this time… they followed through.”

“Harsh.”

“Yeah.”

They lapsed into silence again, the only sound the scraping of Hux’s spoon against the pot as he continued to eat. 

“What’s your excuse?”

“Pardon me?”

“Your reason for being here?”

“A man can’t hire an incredibly remote cabin hundreds of miles from anyone he knows just for a little peace and quiet?”

“That bad, huh?”

“Worse,” Hux admitted, letting his spoon rest against the rim of the pot. “My editor is also my best friend and she’s holding my cat for ransom until I get my next draft done. It’s already overdue.”

“Your cat.”

Hux held up his spoon and sighted Kylo down the length of it.

“Be careful what you say next.”

Kylo held up his hands, eyes wide, until Hux put the spoon down. 

“She’s cat sitting. Letting me come up here to see if I can actually get something written.”

“You were typing earlier…”

“It’s all crap. Rehashed ideas from previous novels. Nothing original. This is supposed to be my character prequel story. The story of how they met.”

Kylo nodded and wisely said nothing. Hux threw his spoon into the empty pot. 

“Friend or not, I have to get this done. If I don’t, she’s going to have to cancel my advance.”

Hux turned to stare into the embers of the fire, and Kylo copied him, feeling the skin on his face become taut in the heat. They sat that way for some time, each smothered under their own dilemmas until the burned wood collapsed sending up a shower of sparks and leaving the room noticeably darker. 

“Probably should have put on some more wood before now.”

“Not unless we’re sleeping here tonight,” Kylo replied. “I don’t fancy having to drag the mattress out here, do you?”

Hux sat up straight, as he remembered his options for the night. 

“But what if we-”

“There’s no spare mattress.”

“Not even-”

“Nope.”

Hux glared. “You didn’t even let me finish my sentence.”

“There wasn’t much point,” Kylo said, picking up the pot and climbing to his feet. He held out his hand to Hux, which Hux took reluctantly. Kylo pulled him to his feet, enjoying the slight widening of Hux’s eyes at the show of strength. 

“About the only option you have here, is if you want to be big spoon or little spoon?”

“You presume we’ll even be touching?”

“We’re snowed in with no heating. Snuggling is merely a survival tactic.”

Hux folded his arms while Kylo placed the pot into the sink. He turned back to Hux, leaning against the counter. 

“Well?”

“Big spoon,” Hux muttered. 

“Like being the jetpack?,” Kylo asked, grin growing wider as Hux glared at him. “An excellent choice.”

* * *

Hux woke slowly, his cheek pressed to a solid wall of muscle. This was almost becoming habit, he thought sleepily to himself. He shifted to make himself comfortable, not by anything so undignified as snuggling against a strangers back, but just moving himself ever so slightly, until he was lined up against Kylo for maximum warmth. He sighed in contentment, belatedly noticing that he’d thrown one arm over Kylo’s side, his hand splayed out over his skin. He thought to withdraw it, but hesitated, not wanting to wake Kylo. 

Hux began to frown as sleep continued to elude him. Something had woken him. That something was also keeping him awake. He was warm. He was still under the covers. It was still pitch black out, so it had to be the middle of the night. It could be- Kylo moved. Gently, slowly, but yep, definitely. Kylo was moving with a gentle rhythm that Hux could feel through the arm that was thrown over his side. 

“Are you masturbating?”

Kylo jumped under Hux’s arm. 

“Fuck, you’d give a guy a heart attack. You could have warned me you were awake.”

“Yeah, well, you woke me up. What are you doing?”

“Well, like you just said…”

“Oh my lord, ew, stop it.”

“You’re trying to tell me you don’t jerk it?”

“Not when I’m in bed with a stranger!”

“Yeah, well…”

Hux’s brows rose. He pulled back from Kylo’s body enough that the hand that had been thrown over his side now rested on Kylo’s waist. He could still feel the slow movement of Kylo’s hand as he stroked himself. 

“Do you have a thing for strangers?”

“I have a thing for… for being in bed with someone…someone really hot. It’s been… been a while.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re not leaving.”

Hux looked away from Kylo, towards the empty room. His shoulders were becoming chilled and he knew how cold he’d get if he threw off the covers. 

“... it’s cold…”

“Hah,” Kylo laughed, though it came out breathlessly.

With Hux now awake and going nowhere, Kylo no longer trying to keep quiet, and his panting became more audible as the movement of his arm sped up. 

“Can you at least get this over with quickly?”

Kylo paused, hand stilled on his dick as he looked back over his shoulder at Hux. 

“You can’t tell me you’re not into this too?”

“Pardon?”

“You’re into this, I know you are.”

“I am not- let go of me!” Hux shrieked as Kylo released himself and grabbed Hux’s hip, holding it steady as he rolled his hips back into Hux’s crotch. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Kylo said, the smugness clear in his voice as he continued to grind back against Hux’s erection. “You were probably horny for me even before you woke up.”

Hux closed his eyes, pushing ineffectually against Kylo’s bulk, but felt the moment when his hips betrayed him and thrust forward against Kylo’s ass. 

“That’s it... Fuck yourself against me.”

Hux moved his hand down to Kylo’s hip, digging his nails into the flesh until Kylo hissed as he began to build a rhythm with Kylo’s movements. The fabric of Kylo’s sleep shorts bunched against him, so he released his grip on Kylo, moving his hips back to pull them down and out of the way. When he moved forward again, his cock slipping into the crack of Kylo’s ass without the fabric getting in the way, he growled deep in his throat. 

“Fuck, yeah, that’s what I’m talking about,” Kylo said, releasing Hux’s hip as he took hold of himself again, hand moving rapidly once more. 

“No.”

“What?” Kylo said, confused, glancing back, though his hand kept up his rapid movement. 

“Take your hand off your dick.”

“I don’t think so!”

“Do it!”

“Fuck no!”

“I need to touch it.”

“You what?”

Kylo released his cock as Hux’s hand moved to the base and squeezed tightly. Kylo groaned, letting his head fall down onto the pillow. With his pleasure in Hux’s hands, Hux was able to set his own pace, combining the thrust of his hips with the movement of his hand on Kylo’s cock. 

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Hux said, leaning his head against Kylo’s shoulder. “I wish I could take the time to appreciate you.”

“Don’t stop now,” Kylo said, reaching back to grab Hux’s hip again. “Please, don’t stop now.”

“Not, _fuck_ , not gonna.”

Hux’s pace quickened until Kylo came with a crying sob all over Hux’s hand. Hux continued to stroke him, milking come and quiet, whimpering noises from him until with another groan he stiffened, dick pulsing between Kylo’s ass cheeks as he spent himself on Kylo’s back. 

They both lay there panting, warm and sated until reality began to seep back. Kylo whimpered again when Hux finally removed his soiled hand from Kylo’s soft and oversensitive cock, and hissed himself as he pulled back from Kylo to flop onto his back. Kylo rolled over too, forcing Hux to shuffle over onto a colder section of the bed. 

“There’s no more hot water,” Hux said as he closed his eyes, mouth twisting as he moved his fingers, the come sticky between his fingers. 

“At least you’re not going to end up sticking to the bedsheets.”

Hux opened his eyes, turning his head on the pillow towards Kylo though he couldn’t make him out in the darkness. A giggle burst from his lips. 

“Oh, that’s funny to you is it?”

“No, no no no, not at all,” Hux said as he swallowed more laugher. 

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm,” Hux said. He tried to cover his mouth, remembering at the last moment to use the hand that was still clean. 

"Would you still think it was funny if we swapped places?”

Hux’s laughter swelled up as Kylo shifted, surging up from the bedcovers and swinging his leg over Hux’s hips to straddle him. 

“Don’t you dare!”

“What, don’t you like sleeping in the wet patch.”

“You’re the one who made it.”

“Says the one with come all over this hand.”

Hux was aware of Kylo leaning closer to him as he argued, lowering his body over Hux until he could feel the breath from his lips as he spoke. 

“Touch me,” he said quietly, his lips almost brushing Hux’s. 

Hux’s lips twitched and he lifted his hand to place on Kylo’s hip. Kylo groaned instantly. 

“Oh fuck, did you have to use that hand?”

“You asked me to,” Hux said, moving his clean hand to Kylo’s thigh.

“I should make you pay for that.”

“Yes you should.”

Kylo’s head dropped down beside Hux’s on the pillow, and Hux could feel his nose nudging along the side of his face. He tilted his head, then gasped as Kylo caught the lobe of his ear between his teeth. 

“Yes,” one hand lifting to press his fingers into Kylo’s hair, “ just like that.”

* * *

Kylo closed the door quietly, doing his best to repressing the shivering in his limbs. Hux was still asleep in the bed, all tucked up with the covers pulled around him until only his hair was visible. Still doing his best to move softly, he toed off his boots and moved around the bed until he could lift the edge of the duvet. Hux murmured in his sleep. Kylo waited until he quieted again, then counted to three and dove under the covers, wrapping Hux up with arms and legs as Hux was brought to a sudden and unwelcome wakefulness. 

“Fuck, it’s cold out there,” Kylo muttered, burrowing his face into Hux’s shoulder, as Hux’s limbs still twitched in response to the cold Kylo had brought with him. Hux gasped a couple more times, before he finally reached back and swatted at Kylo. 

“Stoppit, ‘m tryna get warm.”

“I was warm until you came back in.”

“You’re not willing to share?” Kylo said, pouting at Hux as he turned around in Kylo’s arms. “You were willing to share last night.”

“Sex yes, I’ll share that. But you can get your own body heat.”

“Would you be willing to share if I said I brought food?”

Hux paused in his attempt to roll back over and eyed Kylo with suspicion. While he watched, Kylo reached behind himself on the bed, and after a little flailing about, produced a bottle of wine and a bag of trail mix. 

“You’re spoiling me,” Hux said dryly. 

“You’re welcome to go back outside and look for something yourself,” Kylo replied, opening up the trail mix and shaking a portion into his hand. 

“We can’t do the pot thing again?”

“We could if you want to go outside to get wood.”

Hux sniffed, then sat up against the bed headboard, tugging the corner of the bed’s heaped blankets around his shoulders. He took the bottle of wine from Kylo, unscrewed the cap and took a swig. 

“So what’s the plan now? Get drunk until we freeze?”

“Well, we could pass the time some other way. It’d be good to generate some heat too.”

Hux smiled slyly down at Kylo as he moved his hand up Hux’s leg. 

“You complain less after you’ve come too, which is also in my interest,” Kylo replied, his hand moving in teasing circles.

“My, such flattery.”

“Your sarcasm levels stay the same, but it’s a good thing I like that,” Kylo said, his fingertips almost at the top of Hux’s leg. “Besides, you clearly have less reserves than me, so if I wear you out, that means I can just use your body to survive longer.”

Hux frowned and took another swig of wine. 

“You have very strange pillow talk,” he said, his attempt at a serious demeanor dissolving as Kylo’s hand moved between his legs. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Kylo offered, lifting up the blanket and starting to shimmy under it. “And we can see how much it takes to wear you out…”

“I heard that,” Hux warned. 

Kylo hummed to himself as he pulled the blankets over his head, knowing it would be just enough to keep Hux paranoid about what he’d said. He knew Hux was already aroused, but he took his time kissing along the length of Hux’s thighs, feeling his dick twitching beside his cheek as Kylo moved closer to it before moving away. Kylo continued until he could hear Hux’s plaintive whines, then took pity on him and took him into his mouth in one smooth movement. 

The effect on Hux was electric, his hands grasping for Kylo’s head even through the blankets, while his legs jumped and squeezed his head. Kylo wasn’t sure if he was going to come there and then, but after a few seconds Hux relaxed somewhat, allowing Kylo to move, though with limited range. 

Kylo began to bob his head, tongue curling around Hux’s length. He could feel Hux growing hotter in his mouth, and as he worked one hand crept up between Hux’s legs, teasing and pressing against that space between his legs. As he quested further back, Hux’s hips began to lift on their own accord, rocking himself into Kylo’s mouth. 

He swept the pad of his finger over Hux’s hole, and at the same time took him deep, swallowing around him. Hux convulsed above him, legs trying to squeeze his head once more. He withdrew completely when Hux relaxed, taking a couple of gasping breaths of humid air before swallowing again, his own cock pulsing in response to Hux’s choked gasp. 

Kylo withdrew again, tugging the covers back so he could clearly hear Hux’s every delicious sound. Hux’s hands were in his hair in an instant, pulling hard as Kylo teased him with kitten licks before he opened his mouth to swallow him again-

A loud knock echoed through the cabin, startling Hux and Kylo to stillness. They waited for a long moment, but no further noise came. Kylo moved as if to leave the bed, but Hux tightened his grip in his hair. 

“Don’t stop now, damnit,” he hissed, cock throbbing visibly in front of Kylo. 

Kylo had barely taken him in mouth and hand again when the knock sounded a second time, and a voice called out with it. Kylo threw back the blanket fully. 

“That might be rescue,” he said, eyes bright. 

“Fuck,” Hux spat, head falling back against the wall as he pressed the heel of his hand against his cock. 

He looked up in time to see Kylo throw open the bedroom door. 

“Kylo!” he shouted. “Clothes!”

Kylo stopped, then looked down to where his own erection was bobbing against his stomach. He reached down and pulled on his sweatpants, catching his dick in the elastic waistband, then pulling on a t-shirt.remembering at the last moment to close the bedroom door for Hux before running out to the door. 

Kylo opened the door to a man who appeared to be wearing several jackets, each on top of the other. The man stepped quickly through, closing the door against the snow that tried to follow him through. 

“You folks all right?”

“Yes and no,” Kylo said, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“I saw a car in the ditch on the way up, George hooked it up to bring it back into town. Was it yours?”

“It was his,” Kylo replied, throwing a thumb towards the door where he could hear Hux shuffling into the common room. 

“Well, I’ll be taking you down the mountain first then,” the man replied. “I wasn’t expecting two of ye to be up here.”

“Yeah, we weren’t either.”

The man gave him a curious look, but Kylo just shook his head. 

“Long story.”

“All right,” he said, nodding his head. “M’names Jake. You ready to go?”

“Go?” Hux repeated. 

“I was sent up by the council when the snowstorm came in. Figured a lot of folk weren’t gonna be prepared for this kind of weather so early in the season.”

“So you can get us out of here?”

“I can, but only one of you at a time.”

“I have a jeep parked around back, could we use that?”

Jake rubbed one gloved mitt across his beard. 

“I’d be happier if you waited till I came back to escort you down. The truck outside is made for this weather, and I’d rather be sure you were safe.”

Kylo nodded, looking across to Hux. 

“You first then. It’ll take me longer to pack up.”

Hux glanced over at Kylo. “I… guess so. Just give me a minute to pack up my things.”

Hux disappeared back down the corridor, and Kylo could hear him frantly shoving things into his case. 

“Was it just up that got stuck here?”

“Nah,” Jake replied. “A good few folk got caught out by the weather. Us too really. My brother in law was away with the kids and had to be called back in with the snow plough.”

“I hadn’t realised it was so bad.”

“Not so bad here, but you’ll see if when you hit the motorway. There’s a lot of slush building up and when it freezes tonight, it’ll be deadly.”

“I couldn’t just try to get out of here now?”

Kylo tried giving Jake his most convincing smile, the one he’d picked up from his mother at her benefit functions, but Jake only snorted. 

“Determined fella, aren’t ya. I’d be happier if you took my number and gave me a call if you get into trouble. Or even just to say you’re safe so I don’t have to worry.”

“That’s fair,” Kylo replied. “Let me grab my notebook.”

As Kylo handed the notebook and pen to Jake, Hux re-emerged and packed up his laptop. 

“I’m ready.”

“Truck is right outside if you want to hop on in.”

Kylo watched as Hux dragged his bag across the room. For all that he’d had Hux in his mouth less then ten minutes ago, he couldn’t bring himself to cross the room to give Hux a kiss goodbye, not in front of a stranger. 

“You call me, y’here?” Jake cautioned Kylo as he turned to follow Hux out. 

Kylo nodded crisply, earning another snort, then watched from the door as Jake helped Hux into the cab, before climbing in himself and turning neatly and driving away. 

Kylo sighed and turned to survey the room, and the amount of things he was going to have to tidy up and pack away before he could even think of loading up his jeep. He looked down at the notebook in his hand and flipped it open to the page where Jake had scrawled his number. 

“Fuck.”

He’d forgotten to ask Hux for his phone number. 

* * *

“Hux… I don’t know what to say…”

Hux sighed, a habit he had been indulging in far too much lately, and took a long swallow from his glass. 

“Just tell me the god awful thing is worth something, so I can call it done.”

“Hux, this isn’t just _something_ , this is perfection!”

Hux stared at Phasma. 

“You really think so?”

“When have you ever known me to sugar coat something?”

“You make a fair point,” Hux said, draining his G&T, then tipping the glass again when he thought he might be able to coax a few more drops from it. 

“This was just… completely unexpected. William and Matthew seem so perfect for each other in all of your other books, so the idea that they only met by accident, and almost hated each other…”

“Until the chemistry…”

“And what chemistry!” Phasma hollered, punching Hux in the arm. “This book is going to be your best yet!”

Hux smiled faintly, rubbing his thumb along the condensation still on the side of his glass. A faint chirrup sounded from the back of the couch, and Phasma put the manuscript aside and patted her lap. In an instant Millicent sailed over the back of the couch and made her way onto Phasma’s lap. 

“I suppose you’ll be wanting your cat back now?” she said as Millicent began to knead her thighs. 

“I trust the hostage has been well cared for?” Hux asked, leaning over and giving Millicent skritches that she happily leaned into. 

“I have been educated as to a cat’s proper place in my apartment, which is everywhere, and the proper timing of treats, which is whenever she demands them, so I’d say she’s been sufficiently spoiled.”

“Thanks Phas.”

“Well, it was worth it. You both got a holiday, and something out of it.”

“I have my book and a publisher off my back and Millie has a new slave. Sounds good.”

Hux stared down at his glass, turning it in his hand so he could wipe all of the condensation from its sides. When he finally looked up, Phasma was watching him with a sad smile. 

“So why don’t you seem happier?”

Hux shook his head, putting his glass down. 

“Project hangover I guess. You know what I’m like.”

“You’re usually up for a blow out when you get a book finished.”

“I guess this one is different.”

“You want another?,” Phasma asked, pointing to his empty glass. “You’ve earned it.”

“I better not, I’m heading out.”

“Does that mean you want me to look after Millie for another couple of days?”

“Would you mind?”

Phasma wrapped her arms around Millicent, pulling her against her chest. Millie’s reaction was to audibly increase her purring, slowly blinking up at Phasma. 

“Look after this angel a while longer? Woe is me.”

“Mwwwrow,” Millicent agreed, eyes closing completely as Phasma kissed her head. 

“Yes, I can see you’re both going to suffer greatly.”

Hux stood and shrugged on his coat. 

“So where are you off to?”

“There’s a concert on downtown, a rock band of some kind. Thought I’d check them out.”

“Sounds totally unlike you. Have fun with him.”

Hux stopped at the door and looked back of Phasma. Both gave him a look of pure innocence. 

“Uh huh,” Hux said. “Bye girls.”

* * *

Kylo laughed as he lifted his drink, tapping the glass bottle against the six others that had been held up in traditional celebration of a job well done. 

“So do you forgive us boss?” Torc asked, slotting his unopened beer into the drinks holder and turning the key in the ignition. 

“I’m still thinking about it,” Kylo replied, grinning wider when Lyon punched him in the arm. 

“It worked though, didn’t it.”

“Yeah,” Kylo said, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands. 

The concert had sold out, with many more people queuing outside hoping to get in. They’d played some of the old set to warm things up, then Kylo had led them in the new songs he’d written since returning from the cabin in the mountains. 

“So all we need to do for the next album is find a whole new way to isolate you, right?”

Kylo glared at Coren. 

“No? Not like that plan?”

“I don’t think it was the cabin so much as the company,” Dian teased, while Kylo took a sudden interest in the dark streets that were rushing by the van window. 

“The company?” Torc asked, meeting Dian’s eyes in the rearview mirror. 

“Did you not notice the lovelorn look on the boss’s face when he came back to us,” Dian continued, ignoring the way Kylo’s eyebrows had started to draw down. “Or the certain theme to all of the songs he’s penned since?”

“Redhead or something, wasn’t it?” Nils piped up from near the back of the van. “Should we get you a new one?”

The others crowed in laughter at the suggestion. 

“Why didn’t you just get his number,” Sala asked, glaring at Lyon for the punch before he looked back at Kylo. “Oh.”

“‘Cos hindsight is perfect twenty twenty vision,” Kylo said with a sigh, turning back to the window. 

Even relatively close to the venue, the streets here were deserted. They avoided the streets with bars when they drove home, going along the quieter places where the daytime businesses had already closed up, leaving the streets clear and empty. Well, almost empty. 

“Stop the van!”

Torc slammed on the brakes as everyone else braced themselves as best they could in response to Kylo’s shout. 

“What the hell?”

“What’s wrong boss?”

“Did you see something?”

Kylo started shoving the others out of the way as he clambered to the door, pulling it open and hopping down onto the street. The others watched in bemused curiosity as they watched Kylo approach a small silver car that looked like it had broken down on the side of the street. 

Kylo tapped on the glass, watching as Hux stiffened, then slowly reached for the window and lowered it down the smallest amount possible. 

“Looks, thanks, but I already called someone, I’m fine waiting on my own, I don’t need any help.”

“So you’re not making a habit of wanting to be rescued from ditches, then no?” Kylo asked, unable to stop himself from grinning. 

He watched as Hux pressed himself against the window, peering through the gap at the figure standing outside. 

“Kylo.”

“I thought I recognised the car. Made the others stop to check it out.”

“I’m glad you- get out of the way-,” Hux said as he tried to open the door, bashing Kylo in the legs with his haste. 

Kylo stepped back with a laugh as Hux struggled to get out. 

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“I was-”

“I found-”

Hux bit his lip as they both tumbled to a halt. 

“I read your books,” Kylo said. “I tried emailing your publisher for info, to see if I could find you.”

Hux shook his head. “Phasma has a strict email policy. Has all kinds of rules set up so she never even sees the ones with requests for personal information.”

“Ah,” Kylo said, hands in his hoodie pockets, as he rocked on his heels. 

“I tried to get to your concert tonight,” Hux volunteered. “Well, your former band’s concert, in case…”

“Yeah, we got back together,” Kylo said, waving a hand back at the van and the six figures that were hanging out of it watching them with no attempt at disguising their interest. “Once I got home and showed them my new material anyway.”

“I’m glad,” Hux said. 

Silence stretched between them, the low sound of the van’s engine idling was the only noise in the street. 

“Well, I’d better head on. Guys are waiting, we have to get back and unpacks everything.”

“Yeah, of course,” Hux said, shaking his head like he was waking up from a dream. “I’m just waiting for a tow anyway. Really. Car’s finally given up the ghost.”

Kylo nodded, and took a reluctant half step backwards. 

“If you’re sure you’re ok?” he said. 

Hux looked at him, and nodded. 

“Because it is cold tonight. And you do kinda look like you’re in need of rescue.”

Hux looked away down the street, pretending to hear something, but Kylo could see how he was biting his lip in an effort not to smile. 

“My apartment even has an open fire.”

“Does it.”

“Well no, it was a radiator that keeps overheating, so it’s basically the same thing.”

Hux snorted, and Kylo knew the smile was winning the fight now. 

“And I do a mean mystery surprise pot stew.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“It’s more about the company though, right? Waking up in the same way.”

“Did you miss my _inspiration_ that much?” Hux asked, leaning back against his car as Kylo closed the distance between them. 

“Maybe a little,” Kylo said, as Hux reached out and slipped his hands inside Kylo’s hoodie. 

“Damn, your hands are cold,” Kylo said, tensing a little as Hux’s hands found their way around to his back. 

“Consider it some well deserved revenge.”

“Hey now, I made that up to you.”

“Did you?” Hux asked, leaning back to look at Kylo down his nose, though they were standing eye to eye. “I seem to remember you left me wanting.”

“Then I had better do something about that, hadn’t I.”

“You should.”

That was all the warning Hux got before Kylo bent down and lifted Hux over his shoulder. 

“One rescue, coming up!”

“Is this how you carried me from my car last time?”

“More or less, why?”

“I had imagined something with a little more romance.”

“The log fire wasn’t romantic?”

“Not at the time, no.”

“You just didn’t appreciate it.”

Hux struggled in Kylo’s grip until Kylo had to let him slip back down onto his feet before he landed himself on his ass. 

“You’re right, I didn’t. I was an ass.”

“You were.”

Hux paused, closing his mouth on what he had been about to say. 

“But you also have a cute one.”

“Thank you,” Hux said dryly. 

Hux waved a hand in the air. 

“I was trying to say that I wanted to find you-”

“To return my clothing-”

“And- what?”

“You still have my stuff from the cabin.”

“Is that all you’re concerned about?”

“No, but you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“Kylo, I-”

Hux’s words were cut off as Kylo leaned down to his and pressed his lips to Hux’s with an infinite softness. The kiss was almost not there, so gentle Hux’s eyes closed instantly, and he found himself chasing after the sensation, though Kylo hadn’t pulled away at all. He slipped his hands back inside Kylo’s hoodie, pulling him closer, feeling Kylo’s hands wrap around his back as the kiss deepened. He wanted to step closer to him, to feel him closer. 

They broke apart as they became aware of the whooping from the van increasing in volume as the kiss went on. 

“All right, you lot, pack it in.”

“Nice one boss!”

“Chance in a million, that.”

“See, I promise you we’d find you a new redhead!”

Kylo flipped Nils off, prompting a new chorus of laughter from the van. 

“I swear,” Kylo said, “they’re like bloody hyenas half the time.”

“I take it you’re not going to be needing us to drop you home then,” Torc said, leaning out the window. 

“No,” Kylo said, nodding at Hux, “I think I’ll be ok here.”

“Yeah, I bet you will.”

“Have a nice night boys!”

They watched, arms around each other as the van pulled away, leaving them standing alone in the street. 

“So, do you have to be here for the tow truck?”

“No.. I just didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Then how about we get a cab to my place, and we’ll see about warming you up.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Fauxtalian for helping me come up with the title for this fic.
> 
> The song Kylo sings to annoy Hux is Map Of Your Head by Muse.


End file.
